In recent years, network security efforts have employed firewalls, Network Address Translation (NAT) devices and/or blacklists to block incoming network connections. When a particular Internet protocol (IP) address is discovered to be malicious, then the firewalls, NAT devices and/or blacklists can prevent further propagation of information to/from a network to be protected from communications associated with the IP address.